Play
by Fear-Fades-Hope-Lives-4Eva
Summary: She likes to push Illumi and Hisoka just likes to push. They both like to watch, though. (My forever gift to you, Mizubab) RATING WENT UP! OOF
1. A Little Poke

Author's Note: It's a little early but here is my piece for the Kagome X-Over Secret Santa of 2019~ And yes, that does say Secret Santa, we decided to have it in January since December was so busy for everyone. 

* * *

I really hope you enjoy this, Mizuki! And I have to be honest, there _are_ ideas brewing for a possible continuation or two of this! Also... you totally knew, didn't you? I just had to go and freeze when you asked me -headdesk- somebody kill me

Title: Play

Summary: ...shit if i know...

Fandom: Inuyasha/HunterxHunter

Pairings: Established Illumi/Kagome, Hinted Hisoka/Kagome, squint-and-you-can-see-it Hisoka/Kagome/Illumi

This is a Kagome ends up in their verse crossover story.

She is 22 in this fic.

A little backstory for this is basically Kagome was found during a job that Zeno and Silva were on, bound and tortured, but still able to easily move and fight back. The strange feel of her aura, easy handling of pain, and the defiance in her eyes convinced them to take her back rather than leave her. Killing her was off the table since she had not been one of the targets they'd been paid to take care of. After some discussion, she is 'given' to Illumi as a possible intended. It's been about six to seven months since she's been with them and while she is _definitely_ iffy about how they live their lives, she is not as shocked or appalled as she would have been if she had been younger.

Out of the many rules and 24/7 surveillance she has to suffer through, Kagome finds her favorite past time is pushing Illumi and testing her boundaries with. Hisoka has only made this worse. This has led to some bad outcomes but nothing she wasn't prepared for.

They do _not_ yet know what she can do, they just know she has a strange aura and can withstand great pain without using it.

She does not get along with Kikyo, at all. Kikyo _barely_ tolerates her for Illumi and Silva's sake.

* * *

~.~

Kagome slumped against the tree, dagger dangling idly from her finger, as the other officially licensed Hunters dispersed. Some with quiet goodbyes and new friends, others simply disappearing. If she _didn't_ know better, she would have assumed the same of two people.

One of which would actively torture her if he knew the thoughts creeping in from the back of her mind. She hummed a quiet tune under her breath, watching Gon and his friends group up together. No doubt they were discussing how to get Killua back. Illumi had already given them the first clue about Kukuroo Mountain. The rest they would have to figure out.

She was absolutely rooting for them but still.

A part of her wanted— Her tongue slipped out to wet her bottom lip, a slow glide, at the quiet thought simmering in the back of her mind.

" _Ho~_ , that's quite the expression you're making, _Kagome-chan_."

Sharp nails, dangerous even without nen, barely grazed the skin of her neck as fingers caressed the skin up until they were lightly grasping her jaw and tipping her head back. Golden eyes danced above her and a slow grin spread across her lips, nearly identical to his. It only grew wider when he pressed against her. "Excited there, _Hisoka-kun_?"

He bent close and breathed into her ear, "You know I _love_ how you play, Kagome-chan."

This wasn't the first time she heard this from him nor felt how much he enjoyed it so it wasn't surprising. Still creepy with how he came off.

"There you are."

She felt Hisoka pull back as her gaze fell on the composed man making his way over. From her peripheral, she could see Killua's friends pause to watch as well before all her attention focused on Illumi. His appraisal was a heavy weight as it took in the loosely held dagger and Hisoka's close proximity, his hand curled about her neck but she made no move to do anything about it.

Illumi was possessive of things that were his, and willing to control those things like he had done with Killua. Like Hisoka, she had learned how far to push his boundaries and they both enjoyed any reaction they could get. The only difference was that _she_ was willing to risk his wrath while Hisoka was willing to step back so he could play with his other targets.

"You were told a car would be waiting. Why are you here?" He tipped his head. Quickly and much more obvious than she'd like, she hid her hand behind her back to hide the reflexive twitch. He knew it, too.

"I—"

"Kagome-chan wanted to help out Killua's friends."

She went stiff, mouth thinning, and glared up at Hisoka from the corner of her eyes. Her irritation spiked at the shiver she felt come off him, a flush darkening his cheeks as he stared down at her.

"Oh?"

Looking wasn't necessary to know that Illumi had moved closer, his mere presence pressing against her but she still had to hold back the flinch when fingers swept along her jaw to sit under her chin and turn her so she was facing him. She shifted against the tree, unwittingly pressing against Hisoka's hard-on. His moan was background noise compared to the look hiding in the recesses of Illumi's eyes.

"Is this true?"

Kagome _hated_ how bland and nonchalant he could keep his voice, the lack of inflection making it seem like he wasn't bothered.

She tipped her chin, defiant as she kept eye contact. "It was a tempting thought but yes, I did."

"You would help them as they took Killua from us?" His thumb ran along the seam of her bottom lip, nail denting the corner of her mouth. She breathed out heavily against the digit, struggling with the urge to shift between Hisoka and Illumi, skin itching with the awareness prickling every inch of her.

Now would be the best time to tread carefully. She may enjoy testing her boundaries but she knew to tread much more carefully concerning his family. No matter how much she wanted to say she would help take both Killua _and_ Alluka if given the chance. "I would help Killua see his friends again."

He hummed, letting her go to remove Hisoka's hand from her throat. "I see. The car is waiting and you will be returned to Zoldyck Manor. Killua can keep you company once he's finished being punished."

As for _Hisoka_ , he chuckled amiably - _like this was all fun and games_ \- and stepped away from her.

Kagome ground her teeth together but didn't say anything, suddenly all too aware of how quiet the courtyard was now that they had both backed off. A quick glance to the left showed some of the judges standing around, watching. She rolled her jaw and took a deep breath before looking back at Illumi. He stared back placidly, no hint of doubt that she'd fight him on this and he was right. "...Fine."

He nodded then turned to leave without a second glance back.

Once he was out of sight and everyone else had turned their attention elsewhere, Gon and his group nowhere to be seen, she turned on Hisoka with a glower. "How did you even know that was what I was thinking?"

"Illumi wasn't the only one who couldn't keep his eyes off Killua, Kagome-chan." An Ace of Hearts stood out among the cards he seemingly pulled out of thin air, the red of its ink brighter than it should be. He obligingly flipped it towards her and smirked the moment she realized blood was splattered all over it. "He was just less obvious about it."

"And you had to tell him, _why_?"

"Mmm, you didn't enjoy it?"

There was… something— She crossed her arms, considering him. He was, for all intents and purposes, as relaxed as he always was. Even after the bit of excitement he'd caused. Hair perfectly styled, clothes as fitting as he liked, makeup suited to his tastes. Then _why_ did she get the feeling something was off. "What did you do?"

That very same Ace came up to hide the bottom half of his face, covering but not quieting the pleased moan he let out as he peered at her from underneath his lashes. Shivers shot up her spine. His stride was more of a lazy, pleased swagger that left him leaning over her to say, "The boy, Kurapika, will be meeting up with me on September 1st about a spider he's been hunting."

One of her hands shot out to press against his stomach, a flimsy attempt at keeping him at bay when it seemed he would try to move in closer again, but he kept his distance. Their cheeks brushed when she turned to meet his gaze. Temptation lay in his eyes, daring her and she breathed out the words before she could think. "Are you inviting me to play with one of your targets?"

She was just as much of a fan of his sass and wit as he was of hers.

He smiled into the skin of her cheek. "Guess who they've hired for a job?"

His chuckle could be easily heard in the empty courtyard at the sight of her eyes dilating in excitement.

~.~

* * *

Word Count before Notes and all: 1,215

.

.

Aaand I really do hope you liked this Mizu! Thank you, everyone else, for reading!

If you see any mistakes, please let me know cuz I was getting this all ready to be uploaded while getting ready for work (it is currently 11:05pm for me).


	2. Hit and Run

Welp! I am back with another piece, like I said I might! I did not realize exactly how much fun it would be to write Hisoka/Kagome or Illumi/Kagome interaction!

* * *

 **Alerts** : Thank you to LuV3nZbLu-hIm3, sailorjennifer, MizukixTsukiyomi (hehehe bab~), and Lady Milk-Tea (heya sweet milk) for favoriting! Extra shout out to LuV3nZbLu-hIm3 and Mizubab for following lol!

 **Reviews:**

Sweet milk, your oof's go straight to my heart every time, I love them so much lmfao

Mizubab... look, _look_ , sometimes i suck at lying and sometimes i just absolutely fucking fail haha

Frog (you know who you are) I am so glad that I was able to surpass such a hard _limit_ (oh my god milk, look what you've done to me) between sexual and dangerous. And yes, I love the idea of Kagome being a masochist and having a danger kink. I mean... all those demons, no way she wasn't going to form some kind of kink from that

Mari: I did kind of touch up on her powers in this chapter so I hope it answers _some_ of your questions :p

Alyss: Thank you so much! It was kind of hard trying to figure out how to write interaction between Kagome and Illumi but it actually ended up being easier than I expected haha

* * *

A little more backstory that I thought up while writing (I may have forgotten something cuz I was stupid and didn't write it down at the time)

Kagome was not betrayed in the usual sense, it was more a misplaced sense of keeping her safe, like Inuyasha did to her in the early episodes of the show. Pushing her down the well, keeping the shards. They just didn't expect her to end up in another verse.

* * *

~  
Hit and Run  
~

"Kagome-nee?"

Said woman looked up from her book and smiled softly at Killua. "Hey there, Killu; how are you feeling?"

He shrugged, folding his hands behind his head. "A little sore. Have you been waiting for me this whole time?"

She hummed noncommittally, letting her eyes roam over his bare form.

Dark bruising littered his body, criss crossing over his chest while dark bands sat on his wrists and ankles from the shackles. She uncurled off the floor, grimacing at the loud pop of her knees after being still so long, and made her way over to him. He beamed up at her, eyes bright and smile wide, making her wonder what exactly Milluki had said that put him in such a good mood.

Said boy stepped out of the dungeon room with their grandfather behind them. The irritation simmering under her skin had her lip curling as she stared him down. Sweat dripped from his hairline, from exertion he wasn't used to mostly, but there was a weary air about him that she knew was because of her.

Killua patted her on the arm as he ambled past, mumbling something about being hungry.

Her gaze drifted further back behind Milluki, to where his grandfather stood. A quiet exchange passed between them. No doubt he could read the violence that hid just behind the kind smiles she spared only for Killua.

They both knew the only reason Milluki wasn't in any danger was Killua's easy acceptance of his punishment. Illumi was also a factor but one she was willing to subject herself to on behalf of the sweet boy casually walking away from them.

With one last parting glance, she followed after Killua, longer legs easily able to catch up with his easy pace.

"You're in a better mood then I was expecting?"

"Mmhm!" He turned to her, eyes practically dancing in joy. "Gon's here; Millu-ni said so!"

A wide smile crossed her face and she high-fived him. "That's awesome! When did he get here?"

"He's being taken to the butler's office so I gotta hurry and meet up with oyaji before getting packed and heading over."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, clasping her hands behind her. "Your father wants to see you?"

"Weird, right?"

"It is…" She murmured. Silva was a mystery, more so than anyone else she had seen in the family. Her gaze slid down to the floor as she grimaced. ' _He was also very scary.'_ Hisoka and Illumi's heights she could handle, for all that they made her feel short but Silva… He just made her feel _small._

Jinenji and even Sesshoumaru in his true form hadn't ever made her feel so vulnerable and exposed.

Glancing back at Killua, a thought came to her. "Hey, Killu?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think that you could come by my room after you meet up with your dad?"

"Eh!? But—"

She slapped her hands together and did a half bow, " _Please_ ~"

"Wh-hey, you don't-uh… Fine!"

His whole face was red when she looked back up and she giggled, "Thanks!"

He looked away, nose in the air, and waved her off. "Yeah, yeah."

They went their separate ways just a few minutes later, him off to see his father and her back above ground, where there was open air and _noise_.

Warm light covered her skin, heating her from the inside out and burning away the vestiges of darkness that being in the dungeons always put her through. Thoughts of the past, of the war that she had been forcefully pushed out of, of the family and friends that had been taken away from her. All because of the friends she had trusted so readily at her side.

Kagome just had to hope that what she was about to do wasn't some misplaced desire to make Killua happy, as well.

"Miss Kagome, I presume you finished your business with Killua-sama and are ready to return to your room?"

Eiji-san, one of the many Zoldyck family butlers, stood to her far right next to the stairs, curled forward into a proper bow. Kind, polite, distant; a common trait among all those who worked this close to the estate. Brown hair just long enough to be pulled back into a low ponytail, with thin-rimmed glasses perched above his nose and brown eyes that were sharp; he was remarkably dull and easily overlooked compared to the more _intense_ butlers. His presence did sour her mood, however.

After all this time, it shouldn't have surprised her that Illumi really had confined her to her room as punishment for trying to keep his brother away from his own family.

"I am, Eiji-san. Thank you for waiting."

"Of course, Miss Kagome. Illumi-sama was very clear on his instructions, as you know."

And she did.

But she still had every intention of breaking them today.

A gloved hand pressed against her lower back, gently guiding her up the stairs where Mamoru-san waited. Near identical to Eiji-san, Mamoru instead had his hair shorter and slicked back, the sides buzzed down to the scalp, no glasses to be seen and cold blue eyes that gave her a quick once over. As he always did.

And unlike with Hisoka, whose attentions she actively welcomed for all that she seemed to have a thing for danger, Mamoru-sans attentions were unwanted. Uneasy in the wake of his stare, it took _every_ part of her not to break down and start rubbing at her arms.

The dress he'd laid out for her this morning felt skin tight and see through, the slit seemingly wider and higher than she knew it was. Her only saving grace and his quiet discontent was that she had been able to slip on some leggings in the time it took him to check the perimeter of her room for any escape attempts she might pull.

So, with the door shutting behind her and finally alone, Kagome blew out a loud, relieved sigh and collapsed onto her bed.

She dragged a pillow from its pile and tucked it under her head, reveling in the comfort of an empty room. In a matter of minutes she was dozing off.

It felt like no time at all that Killua was doing a quick one-two knock then barging in, Mamoru-san and Eiji-san still stuttering when he slammed the door in their faces. She rolled onto her back, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning.

"What are you doing asleep? What did you need to talk about? I gotta go, Gon's waiting and I have to hurry or mom is gonna try and talk me into staying."

The bed dipped under his smaller weight and she dropped her hands to see that he'd changed at some point. "You look good, dirty, but good."

"Kagome-nee!"

"Okay, _okay_!" She giggled, propping herself up on an elbow and waving him closer with the other hand. While he was crawling forward, she called on her power and let it spread out.

She'd only used it less than a handful of times since arriving in these lands and while there didn't seem to be a consequence as of yet, there was a wider range of things she _could_ do. Like a subtle enough illusion to trick the Zoldyck's.

Mamoru-san and Eiji-san went still from outside the doors, their auras flaring in response to her power before they just as quickly relaxed again.

The illusion settled over the room, distorting the auditory and visual perception that the cameras would record.

"What did you need?"

Killua was perched right next to her, body still but hands absently twitching. She doubted he even noticed how much they were clenching the blanket.

"Close your eyes."

He did after a suspicious pop of his brow.

"This might hurt for a second, okay?"

"Mmm… doubt it, Kagome-nee, but okay."

Amused, a light dusting of her power coated her nails as she placed them against his forehead. There was a slight indent along his hairline and a pulse of aura that twisted Killua's expression. _'Now.'_ His skin tore easily under her nails, thumb and pointer finger catching the pin and she ripped it out at the same time she healed the wound it left behind.

Killua scrambled back, falling against the mountain of pillows, to clutch at the spot. The slightest hiss escaped him as he felt around, maybe expecting a wound, but there was nothing there. His eyes flew open, the fear swimming in those blue depths swaying between anger and confusion. "What did you—"

"Just a little something Illumi left for you that I removed."

He blinked, hands falling to the bed. Thankfully, he didn't move or flinch away when she sidled up to sit next to him, eyes giving a cursory glance at the spot. There was the smallest pink spot in his hair from the blood but nothing that would be easy to overlook in light of what Milluki had done to him. A quiet unease slithered up her spine in knowing that she used his pain as an excuse to put him through more.

"Did Illu-ni want you to remove it?"

Her eyes snapped down to his. The edges of her lips twitched, fighting to smile, fighting _not to_ as she answered, "Now, that doesn't sound like Illumi, does it?"

His head tilted, expression going shrewd. "You _like_ messing with him, don't you?"

A nonchalant shrug was given, one neither of them took seriously.

Killua snorted and shook his head. "Whatever. I'm going now."

"Oh, one more thing Killua?"

"Hm?"

"Wait until you can absolutely, 100%, get her out, okay?"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." She chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before he could get away and he jumped off the bed, sputtering and glaring; leaving her to giggle into the bedspread as he all but ran out of the room.

Her illusion fell away in the wake of his absence, bringing with it exactly what she had done. She groaned into her pillow.

She reached for where her phone lay on the bedside table, quickly looking up one contact in particular.

- _Hisoka, are you still at Heaven's Arena?-_

 _-Oh? I am, does Kagome-chan miss me?-_

She pursed her lips to keep from smiling.

- _I may… have done a thing._ -

- _You know my room number. I'll be expecting you and please do come with all the yummy details._ -

Kagome dropped the phone and rolled off the bed, scrambling around to get everything she needed. It shouldn't be much. Most of the clothes she had been given were a little more showy than she'd like and if there was a real need for new clothes or anything, she could just enter up to the 200's.

No one knew about her powers and considering the restriction that this world had on theirs, she wasn't too keen on anyone finding out. That, and they didn't hand out money from level 200 and up.

Eiji-san and Mamoru-san turned when she opened the door, Mamoru-san doing a double take at seeing her bag. Those same uneasy prickles scraped along her spine.

Eiji-san, however, "Illumi-sama's orders were clear, Miss Kagome." He turned, hand held out to lead her back in her room.

She agreed with a nod, ducking under and away from their reach. "That he did, Eiji-san, but!-" She spun around to face him, finger to her lips, "-that was _only_ as long as Killu was here and he's leaving."

There was a moment's silence, one she spent gleefully watching the slow dawning realization cross their face, then she bounced away with a laugh.

And like she said, with Killua leaving, Gotoh-san gave the all clear for her to go, as well.

~  
Hit and Run end  
~

* * *

As always, let me know what you think and if you happen to find any errors!

Hope this helps you feel better, Mizubab!


	3. Are You Nervous Yet

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! This beautiful baby took me forever and I am... very nervous and unsure whether I'm satisfied with it. Did I do too much word? Too little?

 **Important Note** : I have to be honest, I did end up avoiding this fic/fandom for a little while because another user was making me _uncomfortable_ with their spam messaging. I could understand wanting to talk fics and all but please don't come into my inbox asking me to write for this fandom or that fandom and take five to six messages to do it and then leave another three or four when I don't respond within 24 hrs. Another good friend/writer I know had the same problem with this very user, as well, so please, _pace yourself and have a little control_.

As always, this fic is dedicated to MizukixTsukiyomi but I am also going to dedicate this chapter as a belated birthday present for the beautiful, YoursAlways!

Warnings: Slight NSFW; fingering; murder (not in that order); Hisoka (cuz we all know this boi is his own warning) ; Illumi (it's _Illumi_ ) ; nudity ; very mild dubious consent (i feel like i didn't do a good enough job having her react properly, i'm sorry)

Last BUT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST! Review responses will be at the bottom!

* * *

Are You Nervous Yet?

Steam filled the room, fogging up the mirror and leaving it comfortably warm after being under hot water for the last hour. She pushed her bangs back, absently noting they needed a trim, and stepped out of the shower. A grimace crossed her face at the shock of pain that surged up her legs from the movement.

Then one knee gave out under her weight.

Large, warm hands steadied her by the hips and she couldn't help the snort when they spread wide to get a good grab of her ass. ' _He was even kind enough not to dig in his nails._ ' The sheer sarcasm was followed by her rolling her eyes as she swatted him away.

" _That_ , Hisoka," she threw a look behind her, "is why I refuse to bathe or soak with you in the vicinity."

His usual smile slid into a pout, drops of water falling and trailing over his bare cheeks as he raked his hair back. "I would never, Kagome."

"Mm, if the reward was great enough, you would." She sniffed, snatching up a towel from the stack and covering the toilet. His gaze was a physical touch that swept from her calves to her thighs, over her waist and up to her neck.

It strayed back down to her legs, her waist as she slowly lowered herself onto the seat. She reached out for the baby oil she'd set out on the counter.

Only, it wasn't there.

When she looked up, Hisoka waggled the bottle teasingly at her as he towered over her. Under her scrutiny, his cock jerked and started to fill.

 _Again._

"The whole point of that," Here, she made a broad gesture at the shower. "was to get rid of _that_ ," a sweeping wave at where he was now fully erect, "after sparring together."

"You just know how to keep me excited."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Do _not_. What are you planning?"

He smiled. "Let me, won't you, Kagome-chan~?"

She pursed her lips, glancing down at the bottle of oil then down at her legs. It wouldn't hurt to let him do it. They stayed in the same room, slept in their respective beds nearly _nude_ , and showered together on and off so being a little more physical wouldn't change anything. And he'd caused most of her bruises anyway.

She hated how out of shape she was now. Her eyes slid to the side.

There was also knowing that it might bother Illumi when he found it.

Because he _would_ find out.

Maybe she'd finally get some kind of reaction.

"...Fine."

"So hesitant." He chuckled even as he got down to his knees before her. And what a nice view _that_ was. She uncrossed her legs for him and he pulled them open wider. Just enough until she had to lean back on her hands to keep balanced.

Of course, he had to go and press a kiss to the inside of her knee while his hands skimmed the underside of her thighs. She jerked back when his wet hair clung to her skin, itching and tickling all at once.

"O-oi." She stuttered, trying not to laugh. He was _pouting_ at a _reflex_.

"Hm?"

One of these days she was going to gag him so he couldn't smile. He had worse mood swings then she did. "Can't you do something about your hair before you start?"

"My hair?" His head tipped to the side, eyes dancing as they swept over her. If there was an ache building between her legs from being under his attention, she was careful not to show it. "It's not being spread open and exposed like this that bothers you?"

His appraisal slowed as he took in all her scars, licking his lips. The breath left her in a whoosh.

Kagome leaned forward to slide her hands over his shoulders and press a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth. Another to his cheek. The last against his jaw where she spoke into the skin. "Why should I be? You wouldn't _dare_ while knowing I belong to Illumi. You already weighed the possible risks and rewards."

It was addicting, seeing the shiver that traveled down his back. Funny, too, considering how easy he could be. The man had a _serious_ power kink. Pity most people turned away the moment they saw it instead of seeing it as the opportunity it was.

Her eyes fluttered when a warm tongue slid along her neck, teeth nipping just under her ear before he murmured, "You think I won't touch—" Fingers dug into her thighs, thumbs teasing the outer edges of her lips and he _pulled_ , " _Kagome-chan?"_ leaving them pressed flush against each other.

Her hands clutched his shoulders, his hands pressed so _so_ close to where she was getting so slick and she had to remind herself why she-they- _he couldn't._

No matter how slowly she let it out, the breath still fell from her in a shaky sigh. She licked her lips, "Like I said, the reward isn't worth the risk _._ "

Hisoka pulled back with a hum, less lewd and more… agreeable? than she was expecting. He stood, his cock still jutting out proudly, and actually went to style his hair. Kagome was lucky he hated it down as much as she did.

She felt shaky, skin buzzing and empty. She couldn't help but run her hands over her thighs, feeling the trembles, the slick coating them and the tips of her fingers.

"And yours?"

He'd put his makeup on while she was distracted, his attention on where she was now scratching little lines up to her stomach.

"Mine?"

A hair tie hung from the nail he proffered. "Yours; won't you?"

She would. The slow drip and trail down her skin had been getting annoying but— "You don't like my hair down?"

His arms caged her in as he leaned down, leg slotting between hers. A shock went through her entire system at his weight pressing right against her clit, nails digging into his thigh. His cock dragged a light streak of precum up her wrist. "I love your hair down, Kagome-chan, I want to grab it, run my hands through it, _yank_ ," she grunted when he did and continued, "it when you're being a little tease but," he let go to drop the pony onto her nose, "there are things to be done today."

Kagome pouted and grabbed the pony while he backed off.

She twisted and tucked the soaked strands up into a bun, Hisoka taking the liberty of grabbing any stray hairs left behind. If his knee rubbed against her clit each time he moved, they didn't say anything.

Hisoka apparently had no intention of letting her calm down. Which, _fine_.

She would just continue to enjoy the sight of him on his knees for her. The broad width of his shoulders were gorgeous, but following that thought lead to tempting and dangerous fantasies.

Hisoka and her liked to play, sure, _were_ playing right now and she had developed a taste of that adrenaline following a dangerous enemy, but if anything _were_ to happen, it would only be with Illumi's agreement. ' _Somehow,'_ she thought as she watched Hisoka warm the oil with his hands, ' _having Illumi's permission is an even more exciting thought.'_

Whose kink was more life threatening, she wondered. His or hers?

And how differently she had changed since she was 15; excited at the prospect of being given _permission_ by a man she hadn't agreed to actually marry much less be shared by two different _dangerous_ men.

His touch went straight to the desire and the want still sitting under her skin, hands big enough to easily encompass her ankles. Her toes curled. He pushed his thumbs under them, separating and relaxing the tense digits.

She sighed.

Tiny sweeps, little circles. The first stroke was small, a twist of the wrists letting him get a good, firm start on her aching muscles. The tender spots made her grimace and flinch but it still felt amazing.

Long, broad sweeps up to her calves, little dips to work under her knees then back down.

Her head fell back to brace against the wall, hands going lax until she was fully leaning against the toilet.

A different, tentative shiver snuck up in between her shoulder blades.

The air was cooling, perspiration clinging to everything in favor of steam.

He noticed as well, his pace no longer languid and accommodating. "Pity."

And it really was. She pulled her legs from his grip and stood to grab one of the provided robes.

A glance back showed Hisoka had that annoyingly smug, secretive smirk on his face but his eyes were much more telling. He was enjoying this.

Or something, at least. Enough that he was still hard. A trickle of suspicion curled in her gut but she didn't say anything.

Just turned to the door, loosely tying the robe shut.

The only reason he would be _that_ hard still was if—

Illumi sat perched on _her_ bed, legs crossed, wearing a simple top and jeans sans the needles he kept embedded in his skin, chin perched in hand as he calmly stared back at her. The door hitting the wall faintly registered in her mind.

' _Ah.'_

He was not who she had been expecting. It should have been some stranger he had business with or maybe even the one receptionist he allowed in the room because he loved how potent her fear was. It shouldn't have been—

She hadn't sensed him. Couldn't even see his aura. Zetsu hid him completely.

"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?"

Hisoka grabbed her by the hips and pushed her forward and she honest to Kami stumbled towards Illumi. He offered no help, just tilted his head so he could keep their gazes locked - and, oh, wasn't that a tell - and waited for her to regain her equilibrium.

The slick still coating her thighs felt all the more present standing before him.

"Uhhhmm, I, uh, that—"

It was hard to tell over the sound of her own racing heart but she could swear Hisoka _giggled._ If she didn't feel so off kilter, a little more fight would be present.

And still, Illumi said nothing.

So, panic rapidly spreading through her limbs - _she thought she'd have some kind of plan when he finally showed_ \- and trembling only barely coming through, she cleared her throat to try speaking again. "...H-hello, Illumi."

' _Shit! I stuttered!'_ She'd never done that _once_ in the past year and a half, not in front of him.

Finally, Illumi straightened, uncrossed his legs and held out a hand.

Her mouth pulled down into a frown, confused, and she wondered if she was about to get pinned as she took it. His hand was cool compared to the still present flush on her warm skin but nothing happened beyond him tugging her forward.

He tilted his head, blinking slowly and her eyes caught on to how his hair fell forward.

His hair, which always looked soft and seemed easier to handle than hers any day.

She was reaching out on reflex, hands spilling through long, thin black hair, and pushing it over his shoulder before she was even aware of it. She froze.

Her breath caught as she waited for his reaction. He didn't lean into the light touch but he made no move against it, either. After a moment, heart trying to beat its way out of her chest, she let her fingers linger and sweep the exposed skin from his shirt.

He'd never— well, no, _they'd_ never tried anything - even though she'd wanted to - and he was usually too out of tune with is emotions to start anything like that.

Her pinky grazed over a raised scar just under the collar, reminding her that he usually kept his needles piercing him at all times. Reminding her why he was probably here. But not telling her why his needles weren't in him right now.

Three little red lines brightened his pale skin from her nails when he leaned further in towards her. The smooth slope of his neck stretched out before her eyes and that same trembling desire worked its way from between her legs. She wanted—

"You have enjoyed yourself this last month?"

She blinked from her stupor, surprised to realize that both her hands were pressed against his chest now. "What?"

His chest rose with his breaths, steady and calm, under her palms. "This last month; you have enjoyed yourself? Hisoka has had much to say."

Said man was laid out on his own bed still completely bare, face clean, head propped against a fist with the filthiest expression she'd seen so far on him.

"He's been keeping tabs for you?"

"Taunting, Kagome, only taunting." He rolled onto his stomach, cheek pillowed on his crossed arms and she barely refrained from watching him wiggle his hips.

She pursed her lips but looked back at Illumi, and hesitated. _Again_. "I… have? Enjoyed myself?"

"Mm," He had her step back so he could stand, side stepping around her. "You haven't stopped by to see Killu at all, why is that?"

Killua who she'd freed from Illumi's manipulation. Who walked away from the life of an assassin to be with his friends. To experience a life he had thought he couldn't have before he met Gon. She blinked at the wall, weary to turn around and watch him. "He's… been enjoying his time with Gon and busy learning about Nen. I didn't want to interrupt." It wouldn't be long now before he realized the dreams he was having were actually memories, that the girl in them was actually his sister. She hadn't wanted to take the chance that seeing her would quicken the process.

"I see."

The silence after that isn't _oppressive_ , per se, but it clings. Makes the room feel smaller than it really is. And that dread she'd managed to push away in her distraction was starting to creep back in. It has her crawling up onto the bed to burrow into the pillows laid against the wall. Whatever he was doing had led him back into the hallway for now. And having the wall against her back provided some security for the admittedly strange situation she had found herself in.

Hisoka joined her, laid on his back, an arm behind his head, completely at ease with his nudity, regardless of his aroused state. His eyes were closed, smirk having settled into something a little softer, more attention grabbing as he touched himself.

Just little sweeps of his nails up then down, over his stomach, the graze of a nipple that got him shifting. He spread his legs wider, thrust his hips in a curl that took her breath.

"Miss Kagome."

Her neck snapped around so fast, a twinge surged through the nerves of her neck and across her shoulders.

Mamoru-san stood at the foot of the bed.

Illumi stood behind him.

"That's some aura, Kagome-chan."

 _Aura?_

…

She choked.

Had she really? Pink energy, as vibrant and chaotic as ever, darted around her.

"It is, indeed. Kagome?"

God, she hated how level his voice was. Hated that he appeared, for all intents and purposes, so calm while she was just a flurry of different feelings. What was he _thinking_? She wanted a reaction, dammit! "Illumi."

"Mm, mother mentioned you are quite impatient to leave whenever given the chance. However, after reviewing the footage, it seems it wasn't a matter of you wanting to leave us but rather…" He laid a hand on Mamoru-san's shoulder, "a problem with one of our butlers."

"Here I thought you just missed me." Hisoka sighed.

Kagome sputtered, protesting, "That wasn't—"

"Kagome."

Black and blue locked.

"Would you like to kill him?"

Her heart tripped over itself and she stared at him. He couldn't have— But this was Illumi, of course he would. Unwittingly, she ended up looking back at Mamoru-san. Now that she wasn't so caught off guard, it was easy to see the dazed gleam in his eyes, the peak of needles at the back of his skull. His clothes were disheveled, shirt a gray rather than the usual white. But it was the gleam she was really noticing.

An uncomfortably nauseous feeling swept through her stomach and raised the hair all over her body. Similar to the sensation whenever his attention would stop on her. How he would linger or was certain to set out _specific_ things for her to wear or try.

The bed dips under her weight.

Clothes rip, skin tears.

Pain sings through her knees.

Mamoru-san gasps under her, blood dribbling out of his mouth.

His blood heats her skin, stains her robe but she is only focused on the way his hearts beats in her palm. The useless scrabble at her wrists stops with the first pierce of her nails into the walls of the muscle. He's left twitching and dead before she has even finished forming a fist.

It's no surprise when a wall of heat bears down on her back, hot breath and sharp teeth bite into her shoulder. None of this is more noticeable than _one_ thing.

"I can't believe you're _still_ hard, Hisoka." She muttered.

He chuckled. "How could I not be, Kagome-chan. You've been so delicious all day."

"Hisoka has eccentric tastes, that is how it has always been. He does seem to be much more excitable these days with you around."

"As are you, Illumi."

"Oh? I am?"

"Mmm."

Kagome let out a soft sigh, adrenaline wearing off. She straightened.

She couldn't be anything but surprised in the next second when _Illumi_ combed back any stray hairs hanging in her face. His face was still blank, eyes still as cool as ever but it still sent her heart fluttering. She looked down, swallowing, "I should… wash this blood off."

Hisoka laid a kiss to her neck, pulling at her sleeves until the robe fell enough for him to press another against her shoulder. "You look so good, though."

A surprised laugh bubbled out of her and she shrugged him off to at least tug the rob closed while she pulled her hand out of Mamoru-san's chest. Bits of muscle from the heart's wall clung to her fingers as she uncurled them. A tick of irritation flashed through her when her wrist caught between two of his ribs and she rotated it, blood squelching from the hole when her hand slipped free. Standing, she wiggled her bloody hand at a pouting Hisoka on her way into the bathroom.

She'd barely dunked her hand under the running faucet when cool fingers tipped her chin up. Illumi stood there, gazing down at her. Making the blood spatter and the dirtied robe and the dried slick that was beginning to chafe all that more noticeable. "Illumi?"

"Kagome."

"Illumi." She reiterated.

"Go to Killua, learn with him."

 _What?_ "What?"

"You are adept at Zetsu but I am curious what else you know. What you need to learn. Learn with him but no matches past the 200th floor. You can test yourself with Hisoka. This will—"

"Woah, woah waoh! Stop right there!" Kagome slammed the faucet handle down and faced him head on, hands on her hips. "I made no indication—"

"You do not want to?" He even had the gall to tilt his head, letting his hair fall around him in a cascade. Her teeth ground together, the unpleasant sound easy to hear in the bathroom.

"What if we give you something you want, Kagome-chan?"

"You, go and get dressed, shoo."

"Tell us first."

A note of something in his tone and Illumi's silence was worrisome. Not a threat, barely even a warning. It didn't give off the same feeling that usually came with her testing Illumi's limits concerning his family. Which meant this didn't have to do with Killua. Looking them both over, they were relaxed, postures loose.

Dangerous for Hisoka, normal for Illumi.

The undercurrent of whatever it was still caused shivers to travel over her. She pursed her lips, hesitating; unsure if her next words were really something she wanted to reveal just yet. But she also really didn't want to see if her power would change the more she used it. "What makes you think I need training?"

That same feeling changed and rippled through the air.

' _Maybe not for the best.'_ Was the thought that filtered through most prominently.

"I see." Illumi said. Simple. To the point. Like he usually did. But there was a bite.

Kagome stood there, confused, and watched as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small device, almost completely round, with a button and an short antenna. "What is that?"

"This?" He blinked down at it then up at her. "It is a Zoldyck Personal Transmitter. Most often it is used during a contract but I did not take the time to grab my phone before coming here."

A personal transmitter. As in a communication device. Horror slowly wormed its way up to dig in deep between her shoulder blades and the pit of her stomach. A communication device meant— "Why are you pulling that out?"

"I will be contacting mother and father so that they may know you are adequately prepared to become an official assassin among the family."

" _Why_ are you— wait, _I never said I was going to become an assassin!_ "

"It is the family business."

"I am _not_ becoming an assassin, Illumi." Kagome snapped, wrenching his hand away from his ear. She was _almost_ too irritated to notice the way his mouth thinned. _Almost._

"We have had many discussions before of what will be expected once you join the family."

"And not once was there any mention of me becoming an assassin. Just your _wife_."

"Now, now, you two." Hisoka draped himself over Illumi's shoulder.

She lifted an unimpressed brow at him. "You're looking a little purple there."

"He has been denying himself. His hands are wet."

She slapped a hand over her mouth to contain her snort. It lightened the tense mood a little, though.

"Incentive, Illumi."

Her heart skipped a beat, smile slowly dimming at the clear way Illumi turned to look Hisoka in the eye.

"You believe incentive is needed here?"

"Give her something she wants and she'll give you something you want."

"Oi, I didn't agree to this." She snapped.

Illumi eyed her. "Is there something you want?"

" _No_."

"There's no need to lie, Kagome-chan."

She sputtered. "I'm not!"

Cornered, she tried to step back away from them. Two hands struck out, grabbing her by each wrist to keep her near. Hisoka tipped his head closer to Illumi and she watched as he whispered something. She tugged on her arms fruitlessly, lips twisting at their sure grip.

"Kagome."

There was hardly a chance for her to properly look up before Hisoka pulled her and she fell against Illumi.. Before she could snap at him, a squeak slipped out of her when a large, cool hand cupped her. Calloused fingers slipped between her lips, pushing her onto her toes at the shock of pleasure. Her face _burned_ at how wet she was, easily coating them in the slick her body had continued to produce this whole time. Even she couldn't blame it on sheer adrenaline just because of the _amount_.

"Wha—" She gasped, cut off mid-sentence when she was spread wide and a finger easily pushed inside her. Her freed hands clutched at them. The heel of Illumi's palm rubbed against her clit, leaving her reeling between the shock of the movement and how _good_ it felt.

She clenched and pulsed around his finger. Whimpered. "Nghm…"

"Kagome~"

Hisoka's hand slid from her arm to grasp at her thigh, fingers splaying wide to get a generous hold on her ass. Illumi sunk in a little deeper. His lips grazed her cheek and she tilted her head, shuddering at the little nip he gave her.

"Look at us, Kagome~"

It was- it was hot. Everywhere she felt hot and looking first at Hisoka and his pleased expression then at Illumi- He looked _intrigued_ and Kami if she could stop the little mewl or the roll of her hips. "W-why are you-?"

He shifted inside her, twisting and pushing a little. It felt so _good_.

"Is this what you wanted, Kagome."

Wanted? What she—? A breath of a whine fell out of her when Hisoka pulled her leg up, spreading her wide and Illumi gave a a few shallow thrusts.. "Um, ye-no? I—" Kagome took a breath to help her focus as she continued, "not _yet_."

Just as quickly as they overwhelmed her, they retreated, Hisoka letting down her leg and Illumi pulling out his finger. She caught herself against the sink, chest heaving.

"A little _backwards_ , don't you think?"

Hisoka smirked while he grabbed Illumi's hand, turning the palm to him. "Better to ask forgiveness than permission, Kagome-chan~"

"I'm… pretty sure that's not right and even if it is, you saying it just makes it worse." She said, nose wrinkling.

"Tell me then,"

She blinked up at Illumi.

"What is it you do want?"

The flush staining her cheeks heated all over again. What was it she wanted? Besides getting a reaction like she'd wanted for so long, there was just one big thing and— well, it actually wasn't as dirty as they'd be expecting. "It's, um, look, it's nothing, why don't we—"

Illumi's clean hand grabbed her by the chin and tilted her head back. "Do you not believe I can provide this desire for you?"

It sat at the tip of her tongue, a deep temptation, to keep trying to change the subject. Made easier with the double meaning of his words. "I'm sure you could but I'd rather you _wanted_ to do it yourself and not just because I wanted it."

"It requires consent then, so naughty, Kagome-cha—"

She bit back a laugh while Illumi stuffed his fingers in Hisoka's mouth. _'Not that he really seems to mind.'_ But it definitely shut him up.

"This consent you need, what is it for?"

Kagome squirmed. "- _ss_ …"

Illumi sighed and dejection punched her in the gut right before he said, "One more time and so you can be heard," leaving her filled with trepidation and a flicker of relief.

She cleared her throat, took a breath, then looked him straight in the eye. "A… a kiss."

Oh, how she wished this stupid blush would go away.

"I see."

He did? What did he see? Did he think it was childish? It sounded childish. Too innocent for a woman her age, most people said, but dammit she had a busy teen life! It wasn't her fault, AND IT WASN'T HER NUMBER ONE PRIORITY, to be KISSED!

Her thoughts cut short when soft, warm lips pressed against her own. Her thoughts scattered. A large hand cupped the back of her neck, helping her tip her head for an easier angle, and she pushed back. ' _Breathe through your nose,'_ She thought, vaguely remembering what she was supposed to do as their lips slid against each other. Once. Twice. Just little pecks that sent her heart tumbling over itself harder and faster. Kagome nearly pulled him back when his lips parted from hers.

She rolled her lips and licked them, lids fluttering as she looked back up. And squirmed in place.

They both looked so pleased.

She pouted and looked away. "...still not gonna become an assassin."

"Kagome."

With a purse of her lips, she looked back at them. "Do not think for even a second," Illumi said. "that I have not also wanted you."

While she reeled over this statement, he just casually reached out for a towel to wipe his hand. And Hisoka— She stared.

"Did you actually…?"

He chuckled. He managed to catch her off guard enough to plant a small, quick kiss on her lips. "Don't be so surprised, Kagome-chan. We did say you excite us."

" _You_ say that all the time and how else am I supposed to take it but sexually!?"

"Even Hisoka has his moments, Kagome. Now," Illumi was stripping when she turned to him and he overlooked her surprised squeak. "we are a mess. Let us try one more time and hope it sticks."

Very bad choice of words but not wrong.

She was covered in blood and sweat and slick, Hisoka had cum all over his hands and sticky trails of it on his thighs. And Illumi, she was sure just needed a shower, recalling when he said he came right over after a mission.

End

* * *

Mizuki: GET THAT INSPIRATION FOR CRUEL TIES! I AM DYING

Anon Frog: (it's so weird that you have the same name my discord group calls one of the girls in said group) It's not that they didn't trust her, it's that this is standard procedure on how they do things at Zoldyck Manor, hence the whole thing with Alluka/Nanika and Killua.

4get Me Not: Thank you! I just have always died for a nice sassy Kagome and just a;sldkfj;askdjf d

Limitless (The One True Frog): You gonna make me cry over here! Thank you~

Sabaku no ikuro: hehehehehe

tinabug: thank yoooouuuu AND THROW ALL THE BLAME AT MIZUKI FOR BRIBING ME INTO WATCHING THIS SHOW AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LuluRavenCrow: thanks! i appreciate it!

As always, let me know if there are any mistakes or errors!


End file.
